Special Zone Splash
Story There’s ocean as far as the eye can see, with stepping stones going across at an equal distance. Sonic is taking his time while hopping across them, as Megaman follows behind him. Megaman: You really can’t swim? Sonic: Hey! I’m built for land travel, not water travel! Megaman: Well, you’re going too slow. Megaman activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Hornet Man: Hornet Man! Hornet Man takes to the air, flying over the stepping stones, getting ahead of Sonic. Sonic moans a little fearfully, but he picks up the pace to keep up with Hornet Man. Hornet Man: So, what do you think these guys are after? Sonic: Chaos Emeralds. Hornet Man: Chaos Emeralds? Sonic: The strongest energy sources ever. That portal we went through to get here brought us to a pocket zone, which can only be created by them. There are 7 in all, and Eggman’s goal is always to get them and use them to take over the world. And every time, I am there to stop him. Hornet Man: So what? You just stalk this Eggman around all the time? Sonic: I usually run into trouble wherever I go. Sonic steps on a stone, it sinking under his foot. Sonic freaks, as he hops off it. It was Big the Cat, a fat cat with purple fur except for the mouth and stomach, which is white. He’s wearing a belt and sandals. Big: Huh? (He sees Sonic.) Hi Sonic. Sonic: Uh, hey, Big. Going somewhere? Big: I’do no. I’m just floating down the stream of life and killer robots. Hornet Man: What kind of killer robots? Big: Oh, like that robot. A cream colored rabbit robot wearing an orange dress flies at Hornet Man, crashing into him. Cream Woman then stomps her feet, an energy shockwave blasting Hornet Man out of the sky, into the water. Hornet Man sinks, as he flails underwater. Big: And, that one. Sonic turns, seeing a spiral of fire shooting at him. Sonic: Yikes! Sonic jumps into the air over it, seeing a purple female humanoid cat robot, with spikes going around her wrists and ankles, and a gem on her forehead. Cream Woman hovers beside Blaze Woman. Sonic: Oh, come on! Blaze and Cream? And, where’d my so called partner go? Cream Woman flies at Sonic, who jumps to the side, landing on Big, who’s floating away. Sonic hops off, and curls up as he goes to ram Blaze Woman. Blaze Woman shoots fire, as Sonic spins, going straight through the fire, hitting Blaze Woman. Sonic’s quills are on fire. Sonic: Hot! Hot hot hot! Sonic dashes off on the stepping stones, rolling and trying to put the fire out. Blaze Woman and Cream Woman pursue him, when a jet of water shoots out of the water, spraying Sonic and putting out the fire. He falls to the ground. Sonic: Agh! I’m drowning! Drowning! Huh? Sonic sits up, as Aqua Man shoots out of the water, landing on the stepping stones. Sonic: (Coughing up water) Was that really necessary? Aqua Man: You didn’t even fall in the water! Aqua Man fires water blasts at BlazeWoman, who counters with a spiral of fire, the attacks negating each other. CreamWoman flies into the air, and stomps her feet, an energy shockwave crashing into Aqua Man from above. Sonic dashes forward, curling up and ramming BlazeWoman, knocking her back. Sonic recoils off to the side, freaking and almost tilting over into the water. Sonic: Not enough room here! Megaman! Why not just revert them! Aqua Man: (Firing water bursts) I can only fire buster shots in human form! And right now, BlazeWoman runs forward, encased in flames. Aqua Man fires a water blast, which she dodges, ramming Aqua Man and causing him to spin as she runs past. Aqua Man reverts, prepping his Mega Buster. Megaman: Okay, give me a sec! Megaman fires a yellow buster shot, BlazeWoman ducking and dodging. The buster shot flies out, hitting Big, who has floated off far in the distance. Megaman gets ready to fire again, when a shadow forms overhead. CreamWoman comes flying down at him, as he fires buster shots. CreamWoman maneuvers through them, and stops above Megaman, stomping. The energy shockwave erupts on Megaman, shattering the stepping stone he was on. Sonic: Whew! Glad that wasn’t me! Megaman sinks, as he activates the Omnitrix, transforming. He turns into Big, having Mega-Tech armor from the waist down, his upper body being exposed. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest, as he has the Mega Buster for a left hand. Big Man floats back up to the surface, climbing up onto a stepping stone. Big Man: Big, Man? Huh. Let’s try this one. Big Man! CreamWoman flies at Big Man, stomping at him. The energy shockwave pushes Big Man back, as he tumbles backwards. Upon rolling on his stomach, he pushes off, hopping in the air. Big Man: Ooh. I like that. BlazeWoman shoots a fire spiral at Big Man, him taking no harm. Big Man falls forward, and bounces off his stomach. He comes crashing down, body slamming BlazeWoman to the ground. She is stuck in the crater, as Big Man lies on his back. CreamWoman stomps the air, firing energy shockwaves at Sonic, who’s running to dodge. Big Man: Sonic! Bounce off my stomach! Sonic: Ha! Just like a spring! Sonic runs over, jumping and bouncing off Big Man’s stomach. He flies up at CreamWoman, spinning like a ball at her. CreamWoman stomps at him, but Sonic hits her, knocking her out of the sky. Big Man stands up, reverting. Megaman fires a buster shot, hitting CreamWoman. He then spins, firing a buster shot at BlazeWoman, who is standing up. Both Cream and Blaze are reverted to normal. Blaze: Ugh. I feel like I was squashed like a bug. Megaman: That might’ve been my fault. Name’s Megaman. Cream: Ugh. I don’t feel so good. Sonic: Don’t worry about it. You okay? Cream: Yeah. Where are we? Sonic: On a rock in the middle of the ocean. Megaman: (Examining Omnitrix) Interesting. That DNA reversal shot simultaneously scans the target and gives me access to their DNA. Sonic: Uh, speak English? Megaman: I can transform into any one of you. Sonic: That’s pretty handy. So, Blaze, Cream. You remember where Eggman took you? Blaze: Eggman? Oh, him. There’s a floating battleship, the Wily Egg or something. Sonic: (With Megaman) Just like Eggman. Megaman: (With Sonic) Just like Wily. Megaman: We better get moving then. End Scene Protoman and Tails snowboard down a mountainside on the Proto-shield, Tails using his propeller tails to push them forward. Tails: So, how long have you and Megaman been a team? Protoman: We’re not a team. At least, not by his standards. Megaman prefers to work alone, only taking a partner when the situation demands it. Tails: Oh. Sonic usually does his own thing too, but he always comes back for me. I’ve had to grow to catch up to him. Protoman: At least he gives you the chance. Megaman is like an older brother that ignores your very existence. They run out of mountain, as they now slide over a frozen lake. In the air is a robotic silver hexahog, glowing with a green aura. SilverMan fires a Psycho Burst, hitting and flipping the two off the shield. They are launched off in opposite directions, the shield sliding down the middle. Protoman: Who is this guy? Tails: It’s Silver. He has telekinetic powers, able to lift objects. Protoman: Like us. Protoman pushes with his hands, sliding towards the shield. SilverMan fires a Psycho Burst at Protoman, hitting him and causing him to float into the air. Protoman activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Wood Man: Let’s see how you handle this! Wood Man stretches his root legs down, breaking through the ice, wrapping them together to keep him down. He’s lifted and stretched, though he manages to hold on. Tails: Good. Keep him busy! He can only go after one person at a time! Tails uses his tails to propel himself forward, taking to the air. He’s jolted downward, being held down. Tails: Huh? EspioMan, a pink-purple chameleon robot with a horn on his nose, turns visible, slamming Tails down into the ice. EspioMan disappears, turning invisible. SilverMan keeps Wood Man restrained in place with his Psycho Burst, trying to uproot him. Wood Man keeps a tight grip, and tears out an ice block as he’s lifted into the air. Wood Man throws the ice block, SilverMan catching it with Psycho Burst, freeing Wood Man. Wood Man: Gotcha. Wood Man lands on the ice, as he stretches his fingers to grab his shield. Blades cut through the fingers before reaching the shield, as Wood Man retracts them. Wood Man: An invisible form? Let’s smoke him out. Wood Man throws seed bombs, when SilverMan catches them with his Psycho Burst, flinging them away. Tails sits up, rubbing his back. Tails: Ow. That hurt. Okay, don’t worry, Protoman! I’m coming! The seed bombs explode around him, a gas rising. Tails coughs from breathing it in, as he flies into the air, the wind from his tails blowing it away. He’s hit by an invisible force, knocked out of the sky, sliding away on the ice. Wood Man heads for the shield, as SilverMan catches him again in Psycho Burst. Wood Man reverts, as SilverMan holds him in the air. Protoman: Omnitrix, DNA repair mode! Protoman holds his right arm up, the Omnitrix firing a yellow beam. SilverMan causes Protoman to lift his arm, the laser going over him. Protoman struggles, but reaches his Omnitrix, activating it and slapping it down. Magnet Man: How about a little magnetism? Magnet Man’s body releases a magnetic pulse, expanding over the ice. The Proto-Shield floats over to Magnet Man, attracted to him. SilverMan struggles to resist the pull, but is sucked in. Magnet Man swings the shield, striking SilverMan and knocking him out of the sky. Magnet Man the fires the DNA repair beam from the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, hitting and reverting SilverMan. Silver: (Holding his head) Uh, that wasn’t fun. Magnet Man: One down, one to go. Magnet Man releases a magnetic pulse wave, catching something and flinging it into the air. Magnet Man detects the waves bouncing back, as he shoots the shield at it tip first, hitting the figure hard, making EspioMan visible and drop. Magnet Man hits it with the DNA repair ray, Espio reverted. Espio: Oh, how shameful to be controlled like that. Tails: It’s okay, Espio. It happened to all of us. Protoman: We need to keep moving. We need to capture these crazy scientists as fast as we can. Characters * Megaman * Sonic the Hexahog * Protoman * Tails * Big * Blaze * Cream * Silver * Espio Villains * BlazeWoman * CreamWoman * SilverMan * EspioMan Aliens Used By Megaman * Hornet Man * Aqua Man * Big Man (first appearance) By Protoman * Wood Man * Magnet Man Aliens Unlocked By Megaman * Cream Man * Blaze Man By Protoman * Silver Man * Espio Man Trivia * Big appears to be the only Sonic character not to be roboticized. * The water world Megaman and Sonic went through was inspired by Blaze's home dimension being a vast ocean. * The female characters' aliens are called "Man" when used by Megaman. Category:Episodes Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John 23: Sonic Arc Category:John 23: Protoman Arc